Adrenaline Rush
by Proz-milo
Summary: 'It's now or never right' What if Skye realizes that she can't live without a certain someone in her life. Takes place during/after the events of 'F.Z.Z.T'


I've had this story written down forever now; it's just taken some time to get it typed out. Anyways, please R&amp;R.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Skye sat in her bunk with her legs pulled up to her chest, clutching a pillow between her arms, while her chin rested on top of the fabric. She couldn't believe she had almost lost her. She was still trying to deal with the fact that Jemma had jumped out of the Bus to try to save the team. It was one of the most selfless, yet stupidest acts that she thought the bio-chemist could perform. So she was super grateful that Fitz and Simmons had found an antidote for the virus in time, but she was also grateful that Ward had jumped out of the plane to save the woman she loved.

'She doesn't know that though.' Skye thought to herself. It was true, she had fallen for Simmons the day she had become a consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D. Eventually, spending all that time with the Brit, her feelings had turned from a simple crush to being absolutely in love with the woman. Now the thoughts were floating through her head. What if Jemma had died? She would have died without her knowing how Skye truly felt and she wasn't sure if she could ever live with herself if that happened. She couldn't hide it anymore, she needed to go Find Jemma and tell her how she felt. Even if the other woman didn't reciprocate the feelings, she still had to let her know.

She flew up from her bunk, throwing her pillow back to the top of the bed. She wasn't sure where to look first, but she figured if she wondered the Bus long enough she would find her eventually. About five minutes into her search she found her. She was standing there, looking like she was joking around with Ward. Well at least she seemed to be in good spirits after all that happened. Skye stood there waiting for them to finish – or at least wait for one of them to notice her. No matter how much she looked at Jemma, she could never get over her beauty. Her beautiful brown hair, her deep hazel eyes, her perfect skin, her huge smile, her lips… she has no idea how many times she's dreamt about those lips. How soft they must be, how sweet they must taste. She was almost completely lost in her day dream when she saw that Jemma noticed her out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, hello Skye." Even her accent made her head over heels for the woman. Jemma looked so fragile, but Skye knew she was anything but. She couldn't help herself anymore; something came over her as she found herself walking at a brisk pace towards Jemma. Walking past Ward she flung herself at the other woman, wrapping her arms around her in the tightest hug she could manage. She felt Jemma hesitate at first, which was understandable, she must have taken her by surprise, heck she took herself by surprise. Eventually though she felt Jemma return the hug and it felt incredible. Skye sat there for a moment, just taking in the smell of Jemma's perfume. As much as she didn't want to, she eventually let go, looking Jemma straight in the face, seeing the smile that was plastered there.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" Skye asked, hopeful that the other woman would have a spare moment to talk.

"Sure Skye, what about?" She looked at Jemma a little apprehensively , then she looked back to Ward who was still there. She was all for sharing her feelings to the woman, but definitely not in front of her S.O.

"I was thinking somewhere a little more private, if that's okay?" Skye stated, looking back at Ward as she continued. "That is if you are done talking to one another?"

"No worries Skye," Ward stated. "She's all yours." She felt Ward give her a few hard pats on the back. Skye smiled up at him, thankful that he was leaving. Before he left he nodded his head to the two of us. "Ladies." Then he was gone, but wait, did he just wink at me? Maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her, but she swore he just winked at her. What was that for? Did he know what she was going to tell Jemma? How could he, she never told anyone how she felt, especially to the one person that mattered the most.

"Are you alright?" Skye was shaken out of her thoughts, and looked at Jemma. "Because you have this look on your face." She just smiled at the other woman and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good, I was just thinking. So is it okay if we go back to my room to talk?" Now or never right?

"That sounds fine with me." Jemma smiled up at her. Skye began walking towards the area where all their bunks were, Jemma following shortly behind her. Eventually she made it into her bedroom, sitting down on her bed, patting the spot beside her. Jemma sat down, shifting slightly, continuing to look at Skye with her beautiful smile.

"So…" Now that she was in the position to express her feelings her nerves were beginning to take over. She could do this, she had to do this. "I hope Coulson wasn't too hard on you."

"He was upset, for obvious reasons, but I think deep down through it all he was just relieved that I was okay." She could see Jemma crinkling her nose, and knew that she was deep in thought when she was trying to articulate her answer.

"Well I'm glad you're okay as well. What I mean is I would be very upset if something ever happened to you. You mean a lot to me… I mean to the team. You're an important part of this team." Oh God, she was rambling, not just any type of rambling, idiotic rambling. She could feel the blood flood up to her neck and cheeks. She felt like a total ass right now. She looked to see Jemma peer down at her own hands, but definitely didn't miss the blush that was coming over her cheeks as well. She eventually looked back into Skye's eyes.

"Thank You." She quipped. "I'm sorry if I gave you all a fright, I was just trying to do what I thought was best for the team. The last thing I wanted to do was take the entire plane with me, so I jumped." Jemma's smile faltered a bit. Skye knew she was thinking about the jump. All she wanted to do was comfort her, but the most she could do was place one of her hands on top of Jemma's. She smiled at the smaller woman, and Jemma smiled in return.

"Geez Jems, if you were looking for an adrenaline rush, there are tons of better options." She laughed at her own joke a little nervously. She had no idea why, but anytime she was nervous or in a tough situation, she always resorted to sarcasm or some lame joke. She wasn't sure if this was the most appropriate time for it, but it's what her mind went with. She felt the bed move, and noticed that Jemma had shifted a little closer to her.

"Like what?" Well she wasn't expecting that sort of response. So she thought about it for a moment before she answered.

"Well there's the obvious, like caffeine, or dancing along with really up beat music. Also, I know playing certain video games makes my adrenaline rush like no other." This was true. Any time she played any sort of zombie apocalypse game, it always made her heart beat a million times a minute. Kind of like it was right now with Jemma sitting so close to her.

She moved closer to the other woman, she knew she had to make a move soon, or else she would never get a chance like this again. Her mouth was so dry right now. She curled her lips into her mouth, licking them, hoping to get any sort of moisture to return to them. She was trying hard to think of what to say next. "There's also facing your fears…" She trailed off a little. Something deep inside made her close the gap between Jemma and herself and before she knew it she was kissing Jemma.

She was surprised, yet impressed, by her new found courage, but what was even more surprising was the fact that the other woman was kissing her back. The feeling of Jemma's lips on her own was electric; and she hoped the bio-chemist felt the same thing. Their lips melted together, so soft, so sweet, and she wanted more. She placed her hands on Jemma's hips pulling her closer, while the other woman wrapped her one hand behind Skye's neck, encouraging her to continue. She traced her tongue against Jemma's lower lip, eliciting a moan from her and with that their kiss deepened. Their tongues dancing with one another in perfect harmony, their lips becoming swollen, but their passion did not cease. Skye could feel herself getting hotter, but she didn't want to press it further than that, this was their first kiss after all. Reluctantly she slowly pulled away, resting her forehead against Jemma's. Both of them were extremely out of breath, but both of them had huge smiles on their faces.

"Well that went a lot better than I had expected." Skye stated moving her head back a little.

"Expected? So you had this planned out?" Skye could see that Jemma looked impressed.

"Well, not really, but almost loosing you made me realize that I couldn't live with myself if I never let you know how I felt. No matter what the outcome was going to be, I knew I had to do it, but I apparently didn't have to worry about it though." Skye smiled at Jemma, taking one of her hands into her own and intertwining their fingers. "I had it in my head that I was going to go on this giant rant about my feelings for you, but then one thing led to another… and I guess here we are now." Skye looked a little sheepishly at the other woman.

"Well I'm not going to complain, that was definitely a nice surprise, and I'm just glad that I can finally be with you." Jemma raised her hands up to her lips, kissing the back of Skye's hand. "I'm just surprised it took you this long to initiate anything."

"Well, maybe you should have said something, because if I knew you were into me a long time ago, I would have jumped you basically after we met." Skye winked at Jemma and stuck her tongue at her in a joking manner.

"Well that's good to know, but it was definitely worth the wait. You are an incredible woman and I couldn't be happier than I am right now with you." Skye blushed, she could feel herself becoming red, having Jemma return her feeling made her chest fill with pride.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way, because I feel the exact same way towards you. And I meant what I said earlier, you are important to me." Both women just stared at one another, and with one look you could see the love and compassion they had for one another. "So, I have to ask… was that a good adrenaline rush for you?" Skye questioned, a large smirk growing on her face.

"The best, definitely a lot better than jumping out of a plane." The smile she saw on Jemma's face was the biggest she's ever seen on the woman. "I have one issue though."

"Oh, and what is that?" Skye inquired.

"I think I may need another one." Jemma stated looking at Skye with a devilish grin at the same time a blush crept on her face, which Skye thought was completely adorable.

"Well I think I can help you with that." She smiled, closing the gap in-between the two women, kissing her once again. Definitely the best adrenaline rush ever.

**END**

Well I hoped you all enjoyed that! Leave a review or some love, whichever floats your boat ;)


End file.
